


Pretty in Pink

by ikoliholic (makeme)



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Top Thor, Warning: Thor in Pretty Pink Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6658006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeme/pseuds/ikoliholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor admires himself in an unexpected way. Loki catches him.<br/>Or, um, PWP crossdressing kink.</p><p>
  <em>For the prompt: top!Thor, giving Loki a f*ck of a lifetime, while he (THOR) is wearing lingerie. Gender roles be damned!</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty in Pink

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [sexualthorientation (sexyscholar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyscholar/pseuds/sexualthorientation) in the [ThorLokiPromptMeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ThorLokiPromptMeme) collection. 



> Out of all the prompts I never expected myself to write, I genuinely can’t believe this one. Please forgive me.  
> Also, this has nothing to do with the film title of the same name, which I've never watched. Also also… Uber Bonus Points for anyone who can find fanart that even remotely resembles this fic! ~~Or wants to draw some. Pretty pleasies~~
> 
>   **Prompt:**  
>  _We always see fic about Loki getting dolled up...but what if Thor likes to wear dainty, pretty things every now and again because they make him feel good? I'd love a fic where Loki shows up announced at Thor's apartment to find his big, strong, muscled, 'masculine' boyfriend admiring himself in a full-length mirror wearing some pink, frilly, precious lingerie. And Loki *likes* it. Loki likes it so much that he wants Thor to take him, right then and there, while wearing the lingerie._
> 
> _So yes. I'm asking for top!Thor, giving Loki a f*ck of a lifetime, while he (THOR) is wearing lingerie. Gender roles be damned!_
> 
> I wrote this mainly with MCU Thor and Loki in mind (ahem), but it'll work for any Thor/Loki variation as you wish. Enjoy!

_Sometimes, you’ve just got to treat yourself…_

Thor opens his underwear drawer, gentle trepidation coiling in his belly. Not an unpleasant feeling as such, but it carries with it a certain sense of abashment — at least after the feelings of arousal and empowerment will start to lull. Not yet though, because not yet has it begun, despite the fact that he can already play the whole thing out in his head in startling, _gratifying_ detail…

Anticipation hot in his veins, he rummages toward the back of the drawer. Methodical. Rubbing his fingers gently over the various cotton fabrics that are found there. Mostly in shades of blue, grey, black. Muted, subdued. 

No no, these won’t do. The prize Thor’s after today is something a little more unconventional, _daring_ for such a princely warrior…

His fingers finally reach the lacy fabric, and his cock twitches at the very contact of the dainty, pretty lingerie carefully stashed behind all of his typical garments— the thought of the smooth feel of such indulgent fabric against his toughened skin heightens his senses, already enough to overload his mind with that which he does not often enough indulge in.

He pulls the offending item out; a new pair of sheer lace knickers in soft pink — frilly at the sides and thinly trimmed with iridescent gold. Feeling silky smooth sliding up his legs, and just a _little_ too tight on his half-hard cock as he pulls them on, he turns around to check out how they look on him in the free-standing, full-length bedroom mirror. 

The mirror itself is an impressive sight. Antique, dark wood. Ornate. Solid. But the lingerie, well. Thor is not disappointed. The soft material is stretched across his supple, masculine buttocks, and despite the fact that the garment does indeed cover most of his _ample derriere_ , nothing much is left to the imagination.

Still, even before Thor had purchased the crudely named ‘pretty panties’ after seeing them on display in a shop window, he had _known_ that they would make him feel fabulous. Thor, ever-tough, ever the warrior. He’s well aware of how he is viewed by all of the worlds: the very definition of masculinity itself. He does not mind this assumption, in fact, often he does not disagree with it himself, but it is not _all_ he is. Not anymore.

And why should he not indulge in things that make him feel good?

He does not do it frequently. Does not allow the universe to see that he is _more_ than the epitome of a man, or a god, because everybody has their place in the realms, and indeed Thor is no different. But…but every now and then, when he has no other duties to take precedence, he would treat himself. Today is such a time.

Eyes focusing intently on his own body, Thor turns a full circle, inspecting every well-defined muscle on his tall and golden frame, hands loosely resting on hips. Blissfully unaware that Loki is silently watching him, hidden from plain sight, eyes wide…

Loki permits another moment of Thor revelling in himself. He watches as his big brother runs solid, calloused fingers across golden skin; feeling the delicate fabric between the pads of finger and thumb. Then, Loki’s mouth is suddenly and roughy dry; he can take no more of such a display. 

With each other they are, after all, secretive and opportunistic lovers these days, so Loki catching his big, burly brute in such a compromising position may just be the find of the century.

“Oh _brother_.” He speaks lowly, voice rich with emotion, intention hard to gauge. Thor nearly jumps out of his own skin, so startled he is. “What a pretty little lady you make.”

Thor freezes on the spot then, slightly haughty. Like a petulant youth with his fingers caught in the bread basket before dinner. “I-I thought you weren’t returning to Midgard until tomorrow…”

Loki saunters behind his brother now, a delicate grin upon his face as he admires the equally delicate underwear, not looking up even briefly from the engrossing sight. “And why would I do that, when I would be so fortuitous as to return unannounced and catch my brother indulging in such a prettydisplay?”

While skimming pale, slender fingers across big, strong-muscled thighs, Loki finally allows his eyes to meet Thor’s through the mirror; hungry, depraved green meets feverish blue.

“You think me pretty?” Thor finally asks, and it’s difficult to tell whether or not he is playing a role, or genuinely disbelieving with his tone. Loki thinks it more likely to be the latter; given that his brother is ever raw and true with his emotions.

This will be fun.

Loki replies not first with words, but by dragging his fingers across the smooth expanse of buttock, then curling the same fingers into the elasticated band of the offending pink underwear, dipping agonisingly close to the pink tip of hardened cock that now threatens to tear the appealing fabric in two. Thor tilts his head back and gives a breathy moan as Loki uses his other hand to flutter up his abdomen and stomach, stopping to rub his nipples into hard little nubs before whispering in his ear.

“Mmm, _so pretty_ ,” Loki says, voice honey-sweet with just a hint of mocking cruelty, “that I am almost jealous of _just_ how well you wear them, my brother.” He bites softly at Thor’s earlobe, smiling coyly at his brother’s arousal-flushed face in the mirror. Indeed, a crimson flush has creeped upon his own pale complexion too, so turned-on he is at finding Thor privately basking in the glories of femininity. 

Loki enjoys traversing between genders fluidly —ever since he began practicing seidr many years ago, in fact— but he had never imagined Thor taking pleasure in it himself, and he had never imagined that such experimentation would arouse them both in such a heated way. 

He licks at his shoulders then, biting gentle little upwards kisses against the strong column of Thor’s golden throat. “So pretty,” he continues, humming into flesh while cupping a now _painfully_ erect cock through the sheer fabric with deft fingers, “that I do think you should ravish me, right this moment.”

Thor all but throws him into the bed, following him down with a crashing thud that almost breaks it, devouring his mouth with a hot and greedy tongue. They both whimper down each other’s throats as Thor tears away the smart Midgardian attire from Loki’s body; expensive green and grey silk-woven fabrics now ruined no doubt, but Loki for once does not mind — not when his skin is practically aflame with the sear of his brother’s touch, ever-tempestuous. _Especially_ not when he cups Thor’s buttocks and gets the unexpected feeling of delicate frills and lace, as though a few seconds of mindless passion had made him forget why they were in this situation in the first place. 

Despite his piercing blue eyes and soft, golden hair, Loki has never thought of Thor as feminine-looking before. His brother is all heat and ozone, dripping with masculinity. The juxtaposition between these characteristics and the present pink underwear is delicious to say the least. And gender roles be damned; Loki is happily drowning in this current state of affairs.

Whenever they typically couple, it tends to be a rather emotional undertaking, with Thor as the creature of revering dominance — Loki enjoys it this way; revels in receiving any satisfying, passionate fuck filled with adoration and attention that Thor is kind enough to provide. Quite often, they are face-to-face during the intimacy of the act, so when Thor flips him around here and now, pressing Loki’s face and chest into the covers with brute force, he almost chokes with surprise.

“Mmm, _yes_ ,” he says in agreement with the action, voice filthy and antagonising. “So uncouth and rough, you dirty _, pretty girl_.”

Thor groans. “I do not care much for your invasion of my privacy, brother.” He all but growls as he rubs his impressive erection up Loki’s thighs and cheeks, pushing in-between to meet the tight, resistant hole there. “You would be punished accordingly for the transgression.”

Loki enjoys this continued grind against the back of his body; the two opposing sensations of delicate fabric and the hardened flesh of Thor’s cock that juts from the top of the lingerie rubbing all over the sensitive skin of his crack, the back of his balls, oh it’s too much and yet _not enough_ … He can just picture the sordid sight of them both…

“ _Wait_.” Loki wishes to make a display of his own. He gets up and walks over to the mirror, leaning against it and sticking his rear out in a most tempting way to Thor, who lies back stroking himself. Loki starts to work himself open then, with nothing but the slick of his own saliva across two fingers. “I would have us like this, so that we can _both_ appreciate your precious little pink—” but the sentence is cut short as Thor interrupts with a load groan, coming all over himself in hot spurts.

Loki gasps as he looks on through the mirror at his self-indulgent brother. Thor remains hard, of course. He is self-indulgent, but _never_ selfish; Thor can come and come and still remain hard, and Loki will never tire of it, for when it comes to each other, they are insatiable. 

Wasting no time, Thor stalks behind Loki now as _he_ had done to him prior. Drinks in the view with greedy eyes. Runs his hand over pale, taut skin.

Bites at Loki’s earlobe. “You do not know what the sight of you thus,” he presses in two come-slathered fingers, giving to himself a huge, rough gasp, “does to me, brother.”

Loki feels much the same, though he struggles to vocalise the sentiment of how aroused Thor’s current physical state renders him. His knuckles whiten as he grips onto the mirror — Thor has found his erogenous spot with deliberate fingers, as he always does. 

Without warning then, Thor replaces fingers with his massive cock, entering Loki to the hilt in one rough, breath-taking motion. Loki clenches around the invasive stretch, as they both struggle to remain upright, frozen in each others’ proximity. Thor clings to Loki’s back like his is made of marble as they adjust to the sensation.

Blinded by heated desire, Loki has to squeeze his eyes shut, but upon opening them he finds that the reflection in the mirror _is_ a sight to behold — Thor a mass of contrasting images — body muscular and commanding, pretty and soft, gentle, rough, beautiful, masculine, feminine. His gleaming skin imposes upon Loki’s more pallid complexion, and as he bites at Loki’s flesh, head burrowed into the crook of appealing throat, Loki notes the juxtaposing tones of blonde and black hair against one another. Light and dark, entwined.

Thor slows his thrusts for a while, delicately admiring Loki’s back with wandering fingers, before loosely gripping bony, protruding hips. Loki watches through the mirror as Thor fucks him slowly.

Then, he fucks him hard. 

So hard that in the end, the mirror shatters all over the place; a thousand tiny pieces reflecting the pink and gold shimmer above as Thor throws Loki down into the shards with berserker-like malevolence. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Loki growls, not caring that the little pieces of glass are soon ribboning the skin of his elbows and knees, “ _give it to me_.”

Lost to all but the yielding, demanding body beneath him, Thor only stops when he sees small flecks of Loki’s blood scattering red through shattered glass. He pulls him up and towards the bed instead then, thrusting Loki onto his back while thrusting back in, granting startled moans with a most passionate kiss, all tongue and teeth.

Thor wants to consume all of Loki. He licks greedy stripes up the soft inner skin of Loki’s arms, wrists willingly pinned behind black, sweat-soaked hair. He tastes blood, flesh, home.

Following this, Thor slicks a hand over Loki’s cock while Loki moves his own hands downwards, digging fingernails into the delectable sculpt of his brother’s backside through delicate fabric. 

Eyes wide, glassy. Feverish green; depraved blue.

When they both finally come, it is in this face-to-face position — foreheads pressed together, stealing each other’s air through choked, ragged moans. 

As they lay side be side in the filthy bed afterwards, Thor finally peels off his precious underwear. He uses the garment to wipe up the spend from Loki’s skin before dragging it smoothly across his own torso, right up to his smiling face, azure blue eyes dancing with depravity. He inhales the scent of it, and laps at the dampened fabric with his hot, rose-coloured tongue.

Loki can be but open-jawed at such sordid behaviour. “Mmm,” he says after a while, stealing the precious dangling lingerie from Thor’s hand. “Pretty _and_ perverted. I think I rather like you in pink, brother.”

“Is that so.” 

Thor steals the offending item back and then tosses it aside without a second care, instead opting to use his hands to pull Loki on top of him, into a pretty and perverted kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading. I'd love to know what you think if you can spare a moment to comment =)


End file.
